


You Were My Only Auspistice, I'd Foil Your Plans, But Still I Miss The Moments When We Didn't Get Along

by revenblue



Series: [series] OWCAstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, POV Second Person, Perry is a Homestuck troll AU, Pining, not fandom-blind, references to quadrants, set during It's About Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You're lost without your auspistice.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [series] OWCAstuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543390
Kudos: 17





	You Were My Only Auspistice, I'd Foil Your Plans, But Still I Miss The Moments When We Didn't Get Along

**Author's Note:**

> Note for this AU: nemesisship is interpreted by the troll agents as auspisticism.

He found another auspistice.

A purpleblood, of all trolls. You'd recognise that style of _clown_ makeup _anywhere_. The pale face, the dark markings around the eyes- no wonder your nemesis called him a _panda_ \- the painted _grin_...

No chucklevoodoos, at least. Your- your _ex_ nemesis has had enough terror to deal with already.

You still don't see why he had to _break up_ with you to be ashen with this Petehr, he _could_ have just _vacillated_. The thought of going _pitch_ with him has been oddly appealing for a while now.

Maybe that's why you answer his call to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> And then (just like in PNF canon) Perry ~~okay, Perrie, he's a troll~~ goes on a talk show and gets back together with his nemesis... as nemeses.
> 
> Title adapted from [When We Didn't Get Along](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdyusESIy3M) from Phineas and Ferb, which (for any Homestucks) basically summarises the context of this scene. It's the nemesis breakup song. That's not even hyperbole. ~~It's also the lazy option for a title but I've been procrastinating it far too much anyway so screw it.~~


End file.
